1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a negative voltage generating circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
With rapid development of electronic technology, more and more electronic systems need both positive and negative voltages to operate, for example, operational amplifiers and computer PCI (Peripheral Component Interconnect) cards require negative voltage to operate.
What is desired, therefore, is to provide a simple low-cost negative voltage generating circuit for providing a negative voltage.